Shirou Akebono
is of the Battle Fever J. He is trained in Kenya. Shirou is a wild child who can talk to animals (which could possibly be why his helmet has ears). He is armed with a whip. He does a tropical dance. He eats just about anything. The smell of his cooking is not appreciated by the other team members. Biography Battle Fever He was found in an animal shop talking to a squirrel by Masao Den, who was ordered by General Kurama Tetsuzan to assemble the Battle Fever members, after he found Kensaku and Kyousuke and the four went to the base and met General Kurama. They are joined by FBI investigator Diane Martin, whose father was murdered by Egos. The five don powered suits to become the Battle Fever team. Turboranger .]] Shirou and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Battle Kenya is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shirou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Battle Kenya powers are later utilised by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Christmas Eve Shirou later worked as a Santa Claus outside a store where he encountered Luka and Gai of the Gokaigers (who were unaware of his identity thanks to the beard he had on) and refused to give Luka a present on the grounds that he only gave gifts to 'good kids', angering her. Later, after observing their battle against Bibabu and their efforts in making the local Christmas party special, Shirou agreed that the Gokaigers deserved a present and gifted them with Battle Fever's Greater Power, which the Gokaigers didn't learn of until they returned to the GokaiGalleon and therefore never knew of his presence. Gokaiger vs. Gavan Shirou appeared to the Gokaigers causing them to comment on his similar appearance to Space Sheriff Gavan. To make matters more confusing, Daigoro Oume (a former member of Denziman who also shared an identical appearance) arrived, however this inspired the Gokaigers to use the Battle Kenya and DenziBlue keys to get to the prison where Gavan was held by the Zangyack. Shirou appeared again at the end of the movie, where he was given his Ranger Key allowing him to transform into Battle Kenya one last time. He, Daigoro, and Retsu transform and roll call. After the transformation, Gai Ikari began hounding them for autographs. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Shirou and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shirou, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen pushing back Zangyack Commander Uorlian, and grabbing one of the Gormin Sailors. Appearances in other media Battle Fever J Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, and arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, , , , and Doreamon arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Denziman are seen fighting Vader Clan, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, , , , , and arrive to assist the Denziman. Sun Vulcan Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Sun Vulcan are seen fighting Machine Empire Black Magma, DenziRed, DenziGreen, Battle Kenya, , , , and arrive to assist the Sun Vulcan. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya: Possesses a special ability where he can converse with animals. Uses a Tropical Dance that freely uses quick-witted movements. HIs persona weapon is a whip. Battle Kenya Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Whip *Kenya Machine Mecha *Battle Shark (shared with Japan, France, Cossack, and America) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Japan, France, Cossack, and America) Design Battle Kenya wears a pure-black suit including gloves and boots. He wears a yellow belt with a metal buckle and the letter "K" on it, which stands for "Kenya". A shield on his chest with a yellow field with a Maasai shield and spears in the center; the positioning of the spears, with two heads and two ends crossed together, represents the number "4". His mask is black with a yellow triangle headed downwards towards his eyes which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q; likewise there are two molded "ears" with green inside on both sides of the helmet. Beneath the mask is a rounded triangle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Ranger Key The is Shirou Akebono's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Battle Kenya Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Battle Kenya. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to use the Penta Force cannon to defeat the Combined Combatant. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to fight against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They finally finished off a group of Ugatz with the Penta Force boomerang. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever in their fight against Action Commander Bibaboo. *While fighting against Sneak Brother Sister in the Makuu City. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Battle Fever keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Battle Fever keys were defeated by Gokai Pink. When Shirou and Daigoro Oume (DenziBlue) were informed by the Gokaigers that Space Sheriff Gavan had been captured and taken to Makuu Space, they suggested that they use their Ranger Keys to open the gateway to Makuu Space. Don used the Battle Kenya key, while Joe (Gokai Blue) used the DenziBlue key alongside him to open the gateway. After Gavan was rescued, a mysterious voice requested that the three of them (who happened to look alike) transform. Shirou and Daigoro were temporarily given their keys back to transform alongside Gavan. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Shirou received his key and became Battle Kenya once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shirou is portrayed by Kenji Ohba. As Battle Kenya, his suit actors were Tsutomu Kitagawa and Kenji Ohba himself. Notes *Kenji Ohba, who played Shirou (Battle Kenya), would later play Daigoro Oume (DenziBlue) in the next season, as well as the title character of . All three characters would be united in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie. *Shirou is the first Black Ranger in Super Sentai history. **Though officially a black, the accents of green (including a green letter "K" on his belt buckle, since all the other members of Team Battle Fever has their belt buckle letter match their official color designations) and the green that is also used to represent him occasionally gives this title to his successor. This is further complicated by the Battle Kenya key of Gokaiger, which has a green charge as opposed to a black charge when used in the Gokai Galleon Buster. *Shirou is the first "wild man" Sentai hero. **Coincidentally, his actor would play father to the second. *He is the only Ranger with an unclassified color scheme that isn't from Dekaranger. *Although Battle Fever was inspired by the Marvel superhero Captain America, the theme and design for Battle Kenya has great similarity to African Marvel hero Black Panther. However while Shirou represents Kenya, T'challa is a hero from the fictional West African nation of Wakanda. *Shirou shares his name with the red of Choudenshi Bioman. See also *Daigoro Oume - played by the same actor. External links *Battle Kenya at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Battle Kenya at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Black Category:Ranger Legend Category:Battle Fever J (team) Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:National Defense Ministry